Orcs
Physical Description Orcs are a curious breed, humanoid in appearance, yet so much different than human beings. Orcs are about the same height as humans, yet built for surviving harsh desert climates and tolerating pain. Because of this, a human and an orc can be the same height, yet an orc may weigh twice as much as their human counterpart. Their skin is another major difference from humans as well. Their skin is very tough, almost like leather, and is green. This green can vary from aquamarine to nearly black, and every shade in-between. Their tough skin allows them near immunity from the frequent sandstorms that plague their homelands, and the abundant cactus that grows among the rolling desert dunes barely bothers them at all. Another huge difference between orcs and humans is their teeth- orcs have tusks. They are large, protruding mandibles, sprouting from their lower jaw. Some orcs’ tusks stick straight up, like spears, while others curl this way and that. Unfortunately, the presence of tusks in an orc’s mouth causes saliva and spittle to fly from their mouth frequently while speaking, much to the humans’ disgust. As for eye color, and orcs’ irises can be almost any color. Common eye colors are black, brown, red, blue, and yellow. Orcs have thick hair, usually black, and either keep their heads shaved or keep the hair in a ponytail. Orc women are usually voluptuous in figure, and their tusks are significantly smaller. Their hair also varies in color more frequently than orcish males. Personality Orcs are built for two things, fighting and breeding. This reflects on their personalities. The average orc will not hesitate to get into a brawl with someone, whether it over an insult or even a mere glance away while the other is speaking to them. They are short-tempered, and this does not help them in their self-control regarding their bloodlust. The slightest irritation can send them into a frenzy. The orcs also enjoy copulation, whether it with their own kind or captured humans. This results in many outcast orc or half-orc children, with no parents to care for them. It is not an uncommon sight to see groups of children living together, homeless in the orcish deserts. While most see the orcs as brutish for all this behavior, they actually have a rich culture and sense of spirituality. Their leadership is almost entirely based off an honor system of dueling, so an orc chieftain must prove himself. The shaman make up the religious figures in orc society- powerful spiritualists with a strong connection to the world around them. Cultural Information By StabbedUrMom and Dontbepissed Women: Their Role In Society Women act as housewives. They clean, make breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and care for cubbies, only when the cubbies aren't practicing. The women are usually strong, therefore they can help work around the house without tiring. Their other job is to be a mate. This means they must provide their husband with children, so that his blood may live on. Cubs/Children Males Male cubbies are the husband's pride and joy. They are to practice when they are of age to wield a weapon. They practice for hours a day, and are taught culture and language from their mothers. At the age of 7, they go to the wisest man in the village and stay with him for a month, learning of Gy'ruk. They do this so that ancient lore stays unforgotten within the Orcish tribes. Females Female cubbies are initially frowned upon by the father orc, but after a little while he realizes she will be a big help. The mother raises her, and teaches her how to clean, cook, and care for cubs when she is older. The female cub works around the house with her mother, and usually a female cub is a blessing. Double the workers, double the rations. Goblins: Engineering Master Many may wonder what keeps the orcs alive despite their smaller numbers. The answer is quite simple, Goblins. Despite their small size, their intelligence surpasses that of any Orc. Engineering an array of siege weapons keeps the human attacks at bay.